So Far Away
by Christal-R
Summary: John is back and Ashley finds her world turning upside down. As Ashley is stuck in the middle between two loves, one diva is more than happy to take John right under her nose. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter One

**So Far Away**

**A/N: Okay I would like to thank (and blame) Rory and Mikki for inspiring me to write this. I love both Jash and Eshley (I made up this pairing name for Edge and Ashley. Sounds weird? Lol.) and thought why not involve them in a love triangle? Lol. Anyway, besides this, I'm gonna add another pairing to the story…should be eventual lol. **

**Synopsis**: Ashley is in a happy relationship with Adam. But on the night of the Royal Rumble is going to change everything….

John comes back the ring better than ever and wants win back Ashley's heart despite the fact that she's with someone else. While he risks taking that chance, he also unveils painful scars of their shared past….

Lastly as Ashley is torn between two men, a diva is more than happy than to take John right under Ashley's nose….

**Characters:** John, Ashley, Edge, Maria, Randy and the mystery diva **(will be** **revealed in later chapters.)** Just to create suspence for ya, hehe.

Oh I should mention that I created a community called 'Mandy is Love'. (based on MariaxRandy) Check out my profile for more if ya interested lol.

Anyways…moving on. Happy reading!

**--Christal.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Good morning. I'm here to see Mr. McMahon."

"One moment please."

The man nodded. The secretary made a brief call, only to hang up a few seconds later.

"You may go in," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said with a smile of appreciation. He knocked on the door and as a voice made a response, he opened the door to enter a very spacious office. Behind the desk was a man in his late sixties with grey hair. For a man his age, he certainly had a good appearance.

"Good morning sir," said the man.

"Good morning John," said the boss, standing up from his chair. "How are you today?"

As a firm handshake was made, John Cena smiled. "Never been better." He took his seat after being told to do so.

"So John, from what the doctor has told me, you are medically cleared to wrestle. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And…you're ready to come back?"

"Yes I am. I'm ready to work again."

His boss Vince McMahon nodded. "But you know that the doctor did say that you were to be out of action between six months to a year…"

Of course it was the supposed time that John had to be out from the ring.

"Dr. Phillip did say that but then when I went back to check out my medical report from rehab, it turns out that I made it through the program successfully."

"That's great news. I was surprised to hear this from him and I'm still surprised when you came in through this door with no cast on."

John laughed appreciatively knowing that he cared for his health and that he wanted him to get into a better shape. "I've been working hard to get back in action. That's my main goal since the day I left the hospital."

Vince made a nod and smiled. "You really want to come back that badly?"

John made a grin. "Believe me when I say that I wouldn't have taken a four hour drive all the way from Boston to come here if I didn't think that I'm not ready."

Vince chuckled. "I'll tell you what. Since you surprised me today, how about you surprise the world this Sunday?"

"This Sunday? John repeated as if to make sure that he heard it right. "This Sunday…as in The Royal Rumble?"

"Exactly."

John thought for a moment. He wanted to make his return to Raw tonight. But then and again, the Royal Rumble would be the special night for him since that would mean he would make his in ring return to one of the biggest and well known pay per views the company has ever held.

And by that, he couldn't help but to smile at the thought.

"You really are serious."

"I wouldn't be asking this if I'm not."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Vince stood up from his chair and a handshake was made once more.

"Welcome back John," he said with smile.

John thanked him and left the Chairman's office and a smile was still on his face.

"Welcome back," he told himself as he turned to the elevators.

**X x x X**

He made a stop at a pizzeria and thought of treating himself to a small pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. John was a lover of pepperoni and he just had to buy one, especially now at lunchtime. It was only for one day, so why not? He ate four slices in his car and the remaining four slices would be for later.

He stayed at the parking lot for a while and listened to the music that the radio offered. Not only was he thinking about his return to work but also something that made him miserable. He let out a sigh after finding himself in deep thought of _her_.

Why was he still feeling this way? He tried so many times to work it out but failed. So what is the point of trying again if he was not getting anywhere with this?

Ashley was the one who broke up with him after all. But somehow it was like a bruise to him that couldn't be fully healed.

A part of him was telling him to let go. The other part of him was telling him to hang on.

He missed her and there was no doubt in that. There were times when he wondered what she could have been doing right now. She could be shopping with her best friend or going to the beach or…

She could be living her own life. Without him in it, that was.

What would it be like if she was sitting next to him in his car right now? Would she give him a smile after he revealed the news that Mr. McMahon had told him? Would she give him a slap on the back of the head for thinking about cheating on his diet and then joke about it afterwards? Would there be a crying noise blaring from the back seat?

His ocean blue eyes were staring right through the windshield as endless thoughts roamed in his mind. All of that could have happened right here, at this moment. But all the happiness and blissful dreams had been shattered in one night.

He hadn't forgotten about it and nor would he ever. That memory was nothing but a scar.

A painful scar that he had to live with.

**X x x X**

"Alright Maria. Let's see how it looks on you."

Ashley was at the back of the clothing store where the changing rooms were. Michelle McCool was having a pool party next week Saturday. So today, she and her best friend Maria were shopping for swimwear.

A click from the door was made and Maria stepped out of the changing room, in her red bikini. "Ta da!"

"It's a perfect fit!" Ashley exclaimed happily.

"I know," said Maria and laughed. "Just like you said before."

"And you said it's too small for you," said Ashley with a roll of the eyes. "See I know what can and _cannot_ fit you."

"Gee thanks for not calling me fat." Maria rolled her eyes.

"You're not fat!" Ashley retorted. One of Maria's fears, besides spiders, was exposing herself to the world as a woman with a 'wobbly like gelatin' body. To wear a bikini on a social event would be a nightmare.

"I love this bikini but…" An excuse was about to be made, Ashley could sense it. "I think I rather go with the whole one."

"Why not take the one you're wearing? It looks great on you."

"Yes it does. But…"

"But what?" Ashley was getting annoyed now.

"The whole one will keep me on the safe side."

Ashley stared at her in disbelief. Had she went crazy over something that wasn't at all serious?

"Are you nuts?" she finally asked.

Maria sighed. How could she not understand the crisis she would face come next Saturday?

"I don't want to be called fat, okay?"

"But you're _not_ fat," Ashley stressed through clenched teeth. "What do I have to do to make you not think that?"

"But Ash my stomach! Maria moaned. "Everyone will see it!"

"That's how a bikini is supposed to be?" Ashley said, giving her a knowing look.

"Ash! This is not a joke!"

"Maria you're overreacting over something so minor! We have come to an agreement so I say you take this one. No more excuses."

"But…"

"I said no more excuses!"

Maria groaned and then said in a stubborn childlike tone, "Fine…"

Ashley made a smirk of satisfaction. "Good." She giggled as she saw Maria rolling her eyes on time before she disappeared inside the changing room again. The minute Maria went inside, she felt a vibration coming from the back of her jeans pocket and it wasn't long until a cell phone sang a particular ring tone.

_On this day I see clearly, everything has come to life…_

A content smile came on her face instantly as she heard it. She drew out her cell phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

_Hey Ash. You girls are still on that shop-a-thon?_

She laughed. He invented that word and would always use it at any given opportunity, whenever she was going shopping.

"Yes we are. Where are you now?"

_Well I finished training half an hour ago and I was thinking of going back to the hotel and chill out. But then I thought that since you two are probably still there… _

"Probably?"

"_Okay how about 'since you girls are in no doubt still in there'"._

"Good enough," said Ashley with a giggle. "Go on."

"_I thought of coming to meet you girls here one time so the three of us can go back to the hotel together._

"Aw how sweet of you! Well Maria and I are almost done here so can you met us at the main entrance?"

_Sure no problem._

"Thanks sweetie. I'm off to the cashier in a bit so give us ten minutes."

_How about an hour?_

"No really we'll be there in ten minutes," said Ashley with a chuckle.

_Alright Miss Massaro. Let me know if you changed your mind…"_

"Which I won't," she replied with a giggle. "I'll call you when we're by the entrance. Love you."

_Love you too._

"Was that Adam?" Maria asked as she came out with the bikini in hand.

"Yeah. He's here, in the parking lot waiting for us," said Ashley.

"Oh great," Maria grinned. "I'm getting tired now."

"Me too. So now I got something to wear for the party and so do you. So let's go to the cashier!"

After spending fifteen minutes in a store, they had gotten their swimwear at last. So they walked out of the store with multiple bags in hand from the other stores and boutiques that they had invaded.

"Time to head back to the hotel and take a nap," said Maria.

"Yep," Ashley nodded and made a giggle. "I don't think there is anything else I have to get."

"Oh my goodness."

"What?" Ashley asked after Maria stopped walking, which prompted her to stop as well. They were both looking at the open spaced entrance that was leading to…

"Shoes!"

"Maria we have to go now!" Ashley yelled after her.

It was too late. She had already gone in anyway. Groaning to herself, Ashley followed her. And eventually she found her admiring the stilettos.

Of course Maria had an addiction for stilettos. They were undoubtedly her favorite footwear.

"Take a look at these!" Maria gushed as she showed Ashley a newly pair of silver stilettos boots with a clear heel. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

Ashley was getting annoyed as she didn't want to keep her boyfriend waiting on them.

"They're nice," she said truthfully but hastily. "But we have got to go. I'm tired and Adam's waiting so let's go!"

"Oh Ashley I found something you might be want to check out."

"Well whatever it is I'm not interested okay? Come on we have to…"

Her eyes were now wide with sudden amazement the minute she saw the boots section for women. Then she saw the combat boots sitting on the shelves.

"Maria, I think I'm in love with this place."

**X x x X**

Rolling his windows down, Adam was humming to a song that was playing in his stereo. He had finished training and he thought of meeting his girlfriend and her best friend along the way. He lowered his seat a bit to get even more comfortable while he waited. Adam decided to rest his eyes for a minute until Ashley was ready to call. In the meantime, he was listening to the acoustic version of the song 'Scars'

The lyrics were sad but the music was soothing. He was parked in a shady area away from the blazing sun. The breeze brushed past him softly.

_I tear my heart open just to feel…_

The song ended and he was already sleeping soundly. This kind of atmosphere was too perfect to not take a short nap.

_You better hold on tight…_

"What the hell?" he began groggily as he sat. That song wasn't part of the album.

But then he realized it wasn't his stereo.

"How idiotic of me," he muttered and rolled his eyes. Being sleepy could really make you do or think of the craziest things. He reached his cell phone from the dashboard.

"Hey are you ready to go?" he began over the phone.

_Uh actually I called back to ask if you could wait for an hour?_

Adam chuckled. "So now you're reconsidering on taking back my offer then?"

_Since you put it that way…then yeah._

Adam rolled his eyes. "Said the one who stated that she's not going to change her mind."

Ashley laughed. _Sorry._

"Don't be," said Adam, chuckling. "Call me when you girls are ready to leave and I'll meet you at the entrance."

_Thanks, you're the best! Love ya!_

"Sure and I love ya too."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he hung up. "Girls will always be girls."

**X x x X**

John was driving along the highway as he was heading back to his home in Boston. He couldn't help but to feel empty. He once thought he had everything…the woman he loved and a baby. But then it all disappeared in a flash. They lost the baby due to a miscarriage…and to just replay that night over in his mind made his heart sunk.

She only ended their relationship out of grief. He thought so. It couldn't be over…right?

As he drove, he had no idea what to do now. He had already tried but he failed so many times.

But did he still love her? Yes.

But did it still matter?

Maybe it would. Maybe it would not.

**X x x X**

Ashley and Maria stepped out the automatic glass doors of the shopping mall with grins on their faces as they talked about their fun filled day. Then they saw Adam waiting at the main entrance.

"Hey!" said Ashley with smile.

"Hey," said Adam with a grin. "The back is open so you can put your bags in."

"Thank you!" said the girls in unison. They brought their bags to the back of the SUV and then Ashley closed the trunk door.

"Hey Adam," said Maria as she got into the back seat.

"Hey you girls had a fun day?" Adam asked.

"Yep," said Maria with a giggle.

"We sure did," Ashley piped up as she hopped into the passenger seat. She leaned toward him and greeted him with a kiss.

"Thanks for waiting."

"No problem," Adam grinned. "Next time when I offer you more time to shop, just take it alright?"

"I'll keep that in mind," said Ashley with a giggle. Soon as he drove off, she shut her eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: How did it go so far? I have thought of this story for sometime now and now I've decided to write it down today lol. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**

**Next chapter****: I'm not sure what to do lol. Randy will be in the next chapter for sure lol. But I want to know is when John should make his return. Should it happen in chapter 2 or should I wait a little? Let me know through your reviews (if you want to see this continue lol.) Thanks much! :D  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks to xAttitudex, rory21, ****xOxRaNdYOrToNxOx,**** Jash-lover, mcena99 and WWEAngel for reviews.They are very much appreciated. Well I've FINALLY updated. Writer's block is definitely no fun. Anyways lol…enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

For part of the afternoon, John was in his backyard shooting some hoops. He dribbled the ball on the concrete and then pushed the ball up toward the basket. The ball just slid through the net smoothly with no trouble at all.

He picked up the basketball and went inside the house. He was drinking a glass of water when his phone rang.

"Oh hey Dad," said John when he answered.

_How did the meeting go?_

"It went very well actually. I'll be back in the ring sooner than I thought."

_I'm happy to hear that! So you'll be back tonight then?_

"No not tonight," said John. Although he had wished that. "But this Sunday at the Royal Rumble."

"_Wow, really? This is great!"_

"I know. Vince and I planned to make it as a surprise so I can't tell you how I'm going to make my return. You'll have to find out from your satellite TV."

His father laughed. _"Well I'll be looking forward to that, for sure."_

John couldn't help but to smile. It was only six days away until he would be back in the ring again. All he had to do now was to count down the days and soon he would be back in his second home.

He took a nap in his bedroom and after he woke up he let out a sigh. He felt so. . .alone.

Well literally he was living alone but have you ever felt like there is something that's missing in your life?

Well that's exactly how he felt. How matter how happy he was about his comeback to the ring, it wasn't his cure for depression.

**XxxxxX**

Ashley covered her mouth as a yawn escaped through her lips. She rubbed her eyes and turned to see a tall figure lying beside her, apparently sleeping as well. She giggled at this and crawled to her boyfriend and gently pressed her lips onto his forehead.

"Are you trying to wake me up?" he asked in a groggily manner.

"No it wasn't my intention," said Ashley with a giggle.

"Well you did anyway."

"Aw I'm sorry. Let me make it up for that."

Adam's lips curled upward in a smirk. "And how are you going to do that?"

She smiled and said nothing. She leaned downward to have her lips attached to his in a sweet kiss.

"Better?" she asked.

"Hmm…kiss me again and I'll tell you," Adam smirked.

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully but she kissed him again anyway.

"Alright I'm very satisfied now," said Adam with a chuckle.

Ashley laughed. "Very good."

She cuddled closely to him and rested her head upon his chest. Their fingers entwined together as her small hand connected with his big hand. They were a happy couple for nearly two months now and they couldn't be much happier.

"So tomorrow we're gonna rock ECW down" Adam said with a smirk.

"Oh yes definitely," Ashley grinned. "That should be fun. Can you believe that it's only seven days until the Royal Rumble?"

"I know. Time does really fly!"

"Too bad I don't have a match though," Ashley made a pout. "Oh well tonight I get to kick some ass with Mickie. So it's all good!"

Adam chuckled. "And I'll be looking forward to that."

"You better," said Ashley with a giggle. "Anyway I have to go and get ready."

"Okay. You want a lift to the arena?"

"Sure that would be great!"

"Great. Now go take a shower or you'll be a stinky punkie when you get there."

"Did you just call me stinky?" Ashley asked as she was mocking a shock on her face.

"I'm just saying as a warning," said Adam with a roll of the eyes.

"Gee thanks for that."

Ashley refrained from rolling her eyes and kissed her boyfriend on the forehead before going to the bathroom.

"Hey that's not the kind of kiss I wanted," said Adam with a pout.

"Well I was going to give you a proper one…but since you called me stinky, I changed my mind."

As she got into the bathroom she heard him groaning still. She rolled her eyes and giggled at this. Adam could be very goofy when he wanted to.

And she couldn't help but to sigh contently. She was so happy with her life and it seemed that it was going to stay that way.

**X x x x X**

_Can I see you later after the show?_

Her thumb was now upon the send button as she stared back at the little screen. Maria read over the brief message before she could send it away with no regrets. Seconds later she got a reply.

_Yeah. Meet me at my room at 10._

She thought a moment. Her best friend planned to go out with her boyfriend this evening so that would leave Maria to be on her own.

Well for this evening she wouldn't be.

_Alright. See you then._

"Ria which outfit should I wear for the diva's tag match? Pink or yellow?"

Maria quickly shoved the little device into the back of her jeans pocket so not to make Mickie suspicious of her.

"Um. . .the yellow one," Maria replied pointing to one of the two outfits that the short brunette was holding in both hands. Mickie smiled at the choice.

"Good cause I just thought of wearing it too. Thanks for the help girl!"

It was a good thing Mickie had her back turned to Maria before otherwise Mickie would have caught her sending text messages right now. Knowing Mickie, she can be nosy when she wanted to be. That was the last thing that Maria wanted.

"You're welcome," said Maria and managed to put on a smile which of course was a fake one just to hide her nervousness.

At least Ashley wasn't around at the time, thank goodness. Otherwise that would be trouble right on the spot.

Minutes later Mickie reappeared from the folding screen and threw her arms out to present herself.

"Ta da!" said Mickie with a grin.

"Now you definitely look like you're ready to kick some butt!" Maria giggled.

"Yep. So now all we need is. . ."

"Hey hey guess whose here!"

"Ashy-baby!" Mickie exclaimed when Ashley entered the women's locker room.

"That's right!" Ashley giggled. "I hope I'm not too late."

"No you're on time," said Maria with a smile. "Oh I have to go now. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright see ya," said Ashley and hugged her before she left. She turned to Mickie. "I'm so excited about tonight! Are you?"

"'Course I am girly." Mickie laughed. "But I'm psyched about the Royal Rumble! I wonder who's going to win this Battle Royal this year?"

"I know right?! That's the biggest event of this special pay per view. Anything can happen. After all it's. . ."

"Every man for himself," Mickie joined with Ashley in unison. They laughed.

"Who knows. . .maybe it's going to be biggest pay per view that no one will never _ever _forget."

"Hey you stole Jericho's line."

"Whatever. I like to use it," said Mickie with a smirk.

Ashley rolled her eyes and laughed. "Anyway I should get changing since you obviously looked like you're ready for the action whereas I'm wearing. . .jeans."

"You've seen me wearing jeans in a match before so what's the difference?"

"I don't feel comfortable wearing them like you do okay?" Ashley rolled her eyes. "Anyways I'll shut up and start changing now."

"Good idea," said Mickie with a laugh.

**X x x x x**

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Raw. . ."_

John took a sip of his cola before resting it back onto the coffee table. He sank back into his couch comfortably as he focused onto the television screen. Being at home watching the show live and in color, wasn't exactly the same as _being _part of the show live _and_ with the fans screaming around him.

He missed it all. But soon enough he would make his comeback to the ring in which he considered as his second home.

"_Ohh J.R! I'm excited for this divas match!" _

John chuckled at Jerry's comment. He knew him as the man who was crazy about divas. But who could blame him? They were all beautiful.

But there was only one person that he had his eyes on.

"And here comes Mickie James and her tag team partner Ashley Massaro."

"Ashley. . ." he muttered. His eyes were never off that screen for a second when she saw her appear on the screen, smiling and clapping the hands of fans. Soon the match finally took place and Mickie had just exectuted the Lou Thez Press on Jillian when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" John answered.

"_Hey man. How are you doing?" _It was his best friend Randy Orton.

"I'm doing alright I guess. How are you?"

"_I'm simply awesome!"_

"Good to hear then," said John with a chuckle. "I see that you just kicked Carlito's ass just now."

"_Yeah and I'm proud of that too. It goes to show you that you don't mess with the legend killer."_

"Yeah I got you," John laughed. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"_Besides relaxing in my king size bed? Nothing really."_

John rolled his eyes. "I meant something like I don't know. . .hanging out at a club or something?"

"_Nah, I'm not in a mood for that."_

"Since when? I know you man, you always want to go somewhere regardless of the time."

"_Well just not tonight. So anyway how's your arm?"_

"It's doing better. . ." John was going to say that he was going to make his return on Sunday. But then and again it wouldn't be a surprise.

"_Cool. So when are you coming back?"_

"I'm not sure," John lied. "Maybe in the next couple months or so."

"_Okay well just hang in there. I know how it's not easy being away with an injury when you're missing out on a lot of things."_

"Tell me about it." A smirk came upon John's face. If only Randy knew.

"_So are you watching Raw by the way? I'm hearing Melina screaming in the background."_

"Oh yes I am actually," said John as he turned his attention to the screen once more. His eyes were never removed from the dirty blonde who had just made a perfect headscissors on Melina. Randy was telling him something but John didn't pay that much attention to the voice on the other line.

"_Am I talking to myself?"_

"Pardon?" John asked, completing forgetting that he was holding a cell phone in his ear.

"_Just as I thought. You didn't listen to a word I just said did you?"_

"Yes I did."

"_Then repeat what I just said then."_

"Uhh. . .Umaga said his first English word?"

"_Haha! Like that's going to happen. And that's not exactly what I said."_

"Well it's something like you said."

"But it's not!"

"Okay well how about you tell me again what you just said."

"Fine I said. . ."

As Randy was talking away, John watched on as Ashley climbed up to the second turnbuckle with a smirk on her face. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

"A Starstruck! Will it do it King?"

The referee made the count and then. . . .

It was over.

Her theme song began to play and Mickie and Ashley were announced as the winners. John smiled as the two women got their hands raised in victory.

"_I'll tell you what. How about you'll call me back as soon as you've stop drooling over the television."_

"I wasn't drooling."

"_Sure you weren't. Anyway I got to go so I'll talk to you later."_

"Uh huh. . .alright then. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. Bye."

John hung up the phone and tossed it across the couch before turning to the television screen once more in time to see the camera focusing on the dirty blonde diva making a rock sign with her hand on the turn buckle.

He knew what was missing. He knew what he needed to replace this feeling of emptiness he was having now.

And she was right there with her infectious smile for all to see.

**A/N: YES! I finally freakin' updated! Woo! Lol. Review and thanks for reading! I've put up a poll on my profile that asks who do you think is the mystery woman that's going to create drama in this story? lol. Well I have someone in mind but I just thought that I would hear what you guys think lol. So go now and vote! lol.  
**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You know who you are. :D**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"You were incredible tonight, baby," Adam grinned as he raised his champagne flute. "Cheers to that!"

"Aw you're so sweet," Ashley giggled. She raised her glass and clinked it to his in a toast. " But you know, you were incredible too, for taking me to this restaurant."

"Of course I am incredible, I am made of awesome!"

Ashley laughed as he made that sexy cocky smirk on his face. "Oh sure you are. No doubt about that!"

Adam grinned. "But anyway I'm glad you like this place too, since I wanted this night to be perfect."

"Believe me hun, it already is…when I'm with you."

Adam smiled contently as he was touched by her words. He took her hand and kissed it. Ashley giggled and her face turned rosy pink at the gesture.

"Ash, for the past three months since we've been together, I've been on one heck of a rollercoaster ride. You love has changed me in ways that I could never imagine. It makes me want to be better in everything I do. Now I know that due to the fact that we have such hectic schedules to follow…I am happy to know that our love is still going strong in spite of that."

"I am too, babe," said Ashley with a smile. Since he had kissed her hand, it had never his hand. "And it's going to stay that way."

"Yeah. . ."

"Hey what's wrong? You're not having doubts in this are you?"

Adam scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You think I'd be saying all this if I do?"

"Well you sounded a little doubtful. . ."

"I'm not alright?" It's just that well. . .you're on Raw and I'm on Smackdown…that makes us official rivals when you look at it."

"Oh yeah that is true," said Ashley. She chuckled. "But this so called 'rivalry' didn't interfere in our relationship, did it?"

"Nope." Adam chuckled. "And if anyone had a problem with us being together, then we'll tell them two simple words."

"Suck it?"

Adam stared at her in mere disbelief while Ashley mustered an innocent smile.

"Sorry, I think Maria and I hang out with Shawn and Hunter way too often." Then she laughed. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say 'Screw you'. But you Miss Massaro, you've just broke my heart."

"What?" She asked in a 'what's the big deal' tone. "I only said a catchphrase."

"Yeah from my old rivals if you have forgotten," Adam said with a playful roll of the eyes.

"No babe I haven't," said Ashley with a laugh.

"Good. So keep that in mind alright?"

"Sure whatever you say," Ashley replied with a roll of the eyes and made a giggle afterwards.

Adam chuckled. "Oh good, our food has arrived."

"Alright!" Ashley grinned as the waiter was heading toward their table with a silver tray of dishes in hand.

**X x x x X**

It was 1:10 a.m. when he checked the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was the third time that he was checking for the time.

Apparently he was having a hard time getting to sleep.

He kept tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position but that didn't do any good.

Deciding to give up at last John got up from the bed, muttering cursed words under his breath as he descended down the stairs to the living room.

"So much for getting a good night sleep," John said with sarcasm. He picked up the remote from the couch. "Let's see that the TV has on."

He flicked through the channels but none of them got his interest. So a minute later, the image disappeared from the screen.

"Stupid TV," John muttered as he pelted across the long couch. He breathed out a sigh before burying his face into his hands. Then he looked up as if to hope to find something to do in meanwhile. Somehow his blue eyes became interested in a particular item among all of the other things that were sitting on the bookshelf.

He went to the bookshelf and took out a photo album and went back to the couch again. He stared at the album for a few moments before opening it and it wasn't long before he flipped through the pages. That album held so many memories as he looked at each photo, each of them had a significant value of the past.

There was one photo that he stopped to look at. It made him smile when he looked at it. It was a photo of him and Ashley together. She had on that pink snowcap. He remembered it so well.

As he looked into that photo, he could recall that memory very distinctly. As if had happened only yesterday. . . .

**X x x x X**

_It was wintertime when John and Ashley were dating. Ashley had suggested an activity for the evening which was something totally new to him. _

"_Are you absolutely sure about this?" John asked her for probably a thousandth time. _

"_Yes yes and yes," said Ashley with a giggle. "Don't worry, it's all about balance."_

"_I'm not too sure about that Ash…" said John as he looked at the metal blade underneath the ice skate shoe._

_Ashley laughed. "You'll be fine. You have me remember?"_

"_Yeah for when I get broken in half on ice." John rolled his eyes after making that comment. He made a chuckle afterwards when he received a slap on the shoulder._

"_C'monnn! Trust me on this."_

"_Alright. Alright. Fine." He took a deep breath. "Let's go do this."_

"_Yeah?"_

_He turned to look at her. Her eyes lit with the hope that he wouldn't change his mind. She looked adorable. He couldn't help but to smile at this._

"_Yeah," he said._

_Now her smile got wide at his answer and then pinched his left cheek. "Good boy." She handed him his other ice skate shoe. "Put them on."_

_John nodded before retrieving the item…and also examining the blade underneath the shoe. He caught a glance of her chuckling and shaking her head as she was putting on her ice skate shoes. John smiled at the thought of spending time with her tonight. _

_This should be fun. _

"_Gee that was the best lesson I ever had!" John said after the session was over._

"_You seriously enjoyed it?" Ashley asked._

"_Well…not the falling down part…"_

_Ashley giggled, looking down at John who had just fallen flat on his bottom on ice._

"_You'll get the hang of it eventually."_

"_Of course."_

_They shared a laugh and soon a comfortable silence overtook them._

"_Come here," said John, patting his hand on the ice, signaling her to sit next to him. And so she did._

"_I really had a great time with you Ash."_

"_I had a great time with you too." Ashley giggled. "Sorry that I had to laugh at you so many times when you fell so many times. I couldn't help myself."_

"_That's alright," said John with a chuckle. "I do look silly, don't I?"_

"_I would say yeah." Soon their laughter filled the air and created echoes in the empty ice rink._

"_But you do want to ice skate again right?"_

_John looked at her. "Who said I wouldn't?"_

"_I was just wondering that's all."_

"_Sure." John chuckled. "But I would like to ice skate again. . .as long as my favorite teacher will be there."_

_Ashley mocked a surprised look on her face and pressed her hand against her chest. "Oh so now I'm your favorite teacher? I'm flattered."_

_A smile was formed as his lips curled upward at her giggles. She finally stopped when she looked back at him._

"_What?" she asked him at last._

"_Nothing. It's just that. . ."_

"_Yeah?"_

_John smiled and brought his hand to stroke her cheek tenderly. His eyes were now piercing into hers._

"_I just love the way you smile," he muttered. She giggled and said nothing. Now was the time to show her how he truly felt about her. . . ._

_The ice rink grew quiet as minutes past by. But the moment was never interrupted as a couple shared their first kiss._

**X x x X**

"Look at the sky. It's so beautiful isn't it?"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah it sure is."

The couple was looking at the night sky by the wharf. It was such an amazing sight.

Ashley sighed happily. While she was watching the view, he felt warmth on her back as he stood close behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest. Ashley's smile grew and placed her hands onto her arms.

They stood like this for a few moments. The night breeze blew past them creating a comforting atmosphere between them.

"I love you Ashley," he whispered in her ear.

She couldn't help but to smile at this. She turned to look deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too."

And then they kissed. It seemed like things were just simply wonderful for them and they couldn't be much happier about that.

**X x x X**

Looking at the photograph in his hand, it seemed as though he had just traveled back into the past with this. That was one of the memories that he would cherish forever. His smile faded from his face when he was now slapped with a reality check.

_Get over it John. She's never going to come back to you. _

He sighed as he looked at the photo again before placing it back into the photo album and closing it. He couldn't dare himself to look at more of them. The more he did, the more pain followed him.

He cupped his face into his hands and stayed like this for a few moments.

Then he cried.

**A/N: Too short? I think so lol. Oh and the mystery diva WILL appear in the next chapter so this is your last chance to go visit the poll on my profile and vote who you think the mystery diva is :) **

**Oh, if you would like this story to be updated a little faster, I need a bit of motivation so…hmm maybe if I get more than 5 reviews, I'll get this updated again by next weekend. Or better yet on Thursday since it's a public holiday for me…Corpus Christi, hehe.**

**Review and thank you.**

**Next chapter****: It's the night of the Royal Rumble. How will John make his comeback and what will be Ashley's reaction of his return?**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my friend Rory. Happy Birthday. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. You know who you are. You motivated me to kick writer block's ass lol, so thanks for that lol. **

**Anyway** **I hope you like it, and you too birthday girl. I tried my best lol.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Six days later_

The night of one of the biggest pay per views of all had finally arrived. The loud cheers from the fans were like thunder roaring in the night sky as the pyro display exploded to start off the Royal Rumble.

Smiling to herself, Ashley still had her eyes locked on the television screen as Lilian Garcia announced the first match of the evening. The show had just started and she couldn't be more excited. She turned to her best friend, who looked just as happy as she was.

"It's starting!" they squealed in unison before bouncing up and down on the floor.

"Can you believe that it's finally here?" Ashley asked with a grin.

"I know. One of the greatest pay per views of all time!" Maria giggled.

"Hey girls," said Mickie, getting in between them. She had one arm over Ashley's shoulder and the other arm over Maria's. "This is going to be exciting huh?"

"Definitely!" said Maria.

"And my baby's going to defend his title tonight," said Ashley with a smile. "I'm so looking forward to it!"

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?" Mickie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey!" Ashley laughed.

"Hey hey girls!" a friendly diva greeted them with a smile. Ashley smiled as she hugged Michelle McCool.

"Hey, long time no see!" said Ashley.

"Yeah it is. How's everyone doing?"

"We're going great thanks."

"Awesome. So you guys are coming to my pool party next week Saturday right?"

"Of course we are!" said Mickie. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Yay!" Michelle grinned. "Well good to hear 'cause I've got a long list of people I've invited and just wanted to be sure that you are indeed coming."

"Well we've confirmed that we are," Maria said with a smile.

"Good good," Michelle let out a sigh of relief and ticked off the names on her clipboard. "Thanks girls."

"No problem," said Ashley. "Oh you should tick off Adam's name 'cause he'll be there as well."

"Aw cool."

"So who do you have on the list so far?" Mickie asked as Michelle made a small tick on the box besides Adam's name.

"Well I got three guys," said Michelle. "Jeff, Matt and Jamie."

"Jamie?!" The three Raw divas exchanged looks and then stared back at the tall blonde.

"Yes as in Jamie Noble."

"Wow." Being shocked was just an understatement. Never did Ashley expected his name to appear on the list, which, strangely to her as she looked at the list, he was.

"Um. . .is this the Michelle McCool I know?" she asked.

Michelle chuckled. "Yes Ash. I just realized that he's not as bad as I thought."

"Aw she likes him!" Maria said with a smirk.

"Well not like _like_ him if you know what I mean. We're only friends, that's it."

"Uh huh, sure." Mickie smirked.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Anyways I'm off now. Thanks for your time and catch you guys later."

As soon as Michelle left the women's locker room, the dirty blonde turned to her friends.

"I think I'll go and hang out with the world heavyweight champion for a while." Ashley smirked.

Maria giggled. "Okay then. See you later."

Ashley made a wink before leaving. As she walked, people rushed past her as the event progressed. After searching the name plates of the locker room doors, she finally found the right one she was looking for. The voice responded to her knock and a smile stretched out across her face as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

**XxxX**

His reflection was gazing at him as he looked through the window. There was only one thought that was stuck on his mind right now.

Tonight is the night when he was going to return to make his return to the ring.

Two and a half months was long enough for him to be out of action. He wanted to come back. He _needed_ to come back. It would tear him if he had to be away from something he had a great passion for.

But there he was, in his hotel room, in Madison Square Garden. The arena was just around the corner so he wouldn't have to worry about being late.

But then his mind went onto something else.

He dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his black wallet. He opened it and on one side was a small photo of a woman. She had long dirty blonde hair and wearing a cute smile on her face. He looked at it for a moment.

He had no idea why he still had it since after the breakup. Was he stupid to have it kept there?

Or maybe he was simply a fool to think that he could win Ashley back?

That was one time he thought that. But now?

Gazing upon the photo seemed to be too much for him and all John could do was to breathe out a sigh.

**XxxX**

"Oh my god! They did it! They did it!"

The tag team match was finally over and as the winners were being announced, Ashley was grinning from ear to ear.

"_Here are your winners and the new world tag team champions, Brian Kendrick and Paul London!"_

"Oh my god, yes! They defeated Cade and Murdoch. Finally! They got the titles! Finally! You have any idea how long they've been waiting to get a chance at this?! Do you have any idea at all? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

"Geez Ash calm down," Adam said, trying to hold down his laughter from bursting because of Ashley's hyper mood. She was talking super quick.

"Aw I'm so happy for them, you know being the ex manager that I am," Ashley chuckled. "I really have to see them and congratulate them, seriously!"

"You can go and see them if you like."

"No it's okay I'll see them later. Right now I have to stay and wish the world heavyweight champ good luck before he goes."

"Hmm…not something I'll complain about," Adam said with a smirk. Ashley laughed as she leant forward to kiss him.

"And now I have to leave cause your match will be on soon," Ashley said.

"Yeah you're a big distraction to me, you're right to do that."

"Hey!" Ashley protested with a slap on the chest. "You have to get ready!"

"I know, I know." Adam chuckled. He walked Ashley out to the door. "See you later." He said as she stepped out of the door.

"See you later Champ," Ashley leant on her tip toes to kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

After one last kiss, Adam smiled at her before closing the door. A smile was still on her face as she giggled to herself.

"Aw that was so sweet. Not. By just looking at you two, it makes me want to vomit right on the spot. Ew."

Ashley's smile instantly faded and was replaced with a frown on her face. She was annoying of hearing her voice, let alone possibly meeting her face to face. But it was to happen and unfortunately for Ashley, she had to deal with it.

She turned to face a woman with voluminous blonde hair and wearing a pink floral tube dress with a matching bow tied around her waist and white stilettos. She had her hands placed firmly on her waist. She was looking at her in an apparent disgusted look.

She was a Smackdown diva. Ashley had known her since she used to be on Smackdown herself. But one thing for sure was that they were never the best of friends.

Ashley scoffed and shook her head when she saw her. "Well. Well. Well. Long time no see huh Torrie?"

"Yeah it has been. Oh wait a minute. Do I remember you? Hm, you don't look so familiar to me...oh I remember now. You're that trash that had been thrown out from Smackdown a year ago. Funny enough that I could recall that memory since you had been the very_ last_ thing on my mind since you left."

"Well this is the best thing I've ever heard all day," said Ashley with a roll of the eyes. "I believe that you've got something to bash about me? Knowing you, you always got something cooking up in that pretty head of yours. Am I right?"

"Psh. Yeah, like I would have the time to waste my breath to do that now. Puh-lease. I have a very important meeting to attend to with Mr. McMahon."

"Looking like this?" Ashley asked, laughing and pointing to what Torrie's tube dress. "More like seducing him."

Torrie looked down at her outfit and faced Ashley once more, with her green eyes glaring fiercely at her.

"I'm looking at my best okay? She scoffed. "Like you know anything about fashion." She made quick glances to examine the shorter diva wearing a pink and black mini skirt, a black top, black and pink stripped sweatbands, fishnet stockings and combat boots. "From what I'm looking at right now, you don't know a zip."

Ashley walked up to her, her blue eyes now blazing with anger, were fixed upon Torrie Wilson. "You think you're all that, do you?"

"I _am_ already all that, thank you very much," Torrie replied confidently. "I've been admired, do you know that? There are loads of guys who want me and plenty of girls who wanted to be just like me."

"Huh. I don't know about the guys but girls? Sounds like the world would be pretty fucked up. For sure."

"Don't be too sure about that," said Torrie with a smirk. "So I see that you've been with your boyfriend, maybe for some time?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yeah I was. I enjoyed spending time with him."

"Oh really?" Torrie questioned. "I still don't get what he sees about you that I don't see. Either he's crazy or he's just blind."

"Well he seems perfectly fine with me actually," Now it was Ashley's turn to smirk. "And it's going to stay that way for a long, long, long, long…time."

Torrie made a shudder, out of plain disgust. "What a pity. He's really missing out on the good stuff."

"Like what may I ask?"

"Like. . .hanging out with moi."

Ashley looked at her in mere disbelief. "I'm sorry. Did I just hear wrong. _You_?"

Torrie chuckled as she flipped her hair like she was a queen. "That's right sweetheart. I've got the looks, the body…I've got so much to offer that he couldn't dare to resist me for a second."

"Well you could try all you want but your seductive ways wouldn't work. If he were a magnet, you'll be repelled while, I, will be the only one attracted and no one else."

She smirked at the diva, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway I have to go now or I'll be late 'cause of you. So do me a favor and get your ugly face of my way."

Ashley said nothing then faked a smile for her. "With pleasure."

She stepped aside and Torrie simply strutted away like she owned the corridors, making echoes from the sound of her heels knocking on the floor, at every step she took. Ashley watched her until she disappeared from her sight. She shook her head and went on her way to the women's locker.

**XxxX**

Pressing her fingers on the tiny buttons on her cell phone, Maria was in the middle of making a text message. She didn't want to, but she couldn't resist herself to not do it. She just had to send it.

"What ya doing?"

She felt a jolt in her chest when Mickie was coming toward her. Maria closed the flip hastily and hid it in her pocket of her jeans.

"Nothing!" said Maria.

Mickie raised a brow. "No you were doing something. I just saw you."

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah sure you weren't. So you have been pressing the keys on your phone for no reason at all?"

"Oh. I was…playing a game."

"Which one?" Mickie asked as she pushed a big crunchy pretzel into her mouth and munching it down.

"Tetris." That was all Maria could think of.

"Oh I love that game! I didn't know you have that. Can I play?"

If only Maria had that game. Maybe her lies would turn out easy….

"Well I…"

Before she could think of anything to say, the door had been pushed opened suddenly and harshly. That made her and Mickie jumped and they both turned to Ashley, muttering words under her breath.

"Geez Ash, you nearly got me choking!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Sorry. I just had an encounter with a diva. And you won't believe who it is."

"Melina?" Maria asked.

"No. Much worse than her. It's Torrie Wilson."

Maria and Mickie exchanged looks at each other, both turning to Ashley. "Torrie Wilson?"

"Yeah, _her_."

"What happened?" Maria asked, tapping her hang on the space between her and Mickie. Ashley took her seat in the middle and began to tell them about her encounter with the Smackdown diva.

"Not much," said Ashley. "All I can say is that she was being her bitchy self. You know what I'm talking about."

"With the 'I'm all that' attitude?" Mickie questioned.

"Exactly," Ashley confirmed. "And she thinks that she is when she said so from her own mouth. Can you believe that? Oh and wait 'til you hear this part. She even thinks that my boyfriend should have chosen her instead of me. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Very," said Maria with a roll of the eyes. "Don't worry about her okay? Obviously she isn't worth your time."

"You got that right."

"Damn that girl hasn't changed her ways, has she?" Mickie made a laugh.

"Apparently not." Ashley rolled her eyes. "So anyway I don't want to talk about you-know-who anymore. Let's see that's on the TV shall we?"

Turning her focus onto the television screen, Ashley saw a match that was now in progress. A singles match between CM Punk and John Morrison for the ECW championship. Her thoughts on her rival had been blocked from her mind as she looked on.

**XxxX**

Minutes had flown by. Adam retained the title after defeating Batista in the title match and Ashley couldn't be happier about the results.

Soon the last event of the evening had finally arrived.

"This is it!" said Mickie.

"The Royal Rumble!" Maria grinned.

Ashley giggled. "Yep!"

"_The following contest is the Over the Top Rope Battle Royal!"_

The crowd's reaction was anything but ordinary. This was the biggest and most important of the event. This was the event that they were definitely looking forward to.

"_Here are the rules of this match. The superstars who drew number one and number two will start off and at every one minute, the new entrant will enter the ring. The first superstar to be remain standing after the twenty nine other superstars have been eliminated will be announced the winner and will get a chance at a championship match of his choice at Wrestlemania 24!"_

"Who do you think is going to win?" Ashley asked, nudging Maria.

Maria shrugged. "I don't know…maybe Jeff I guess."

"Okay. Good choice. Mickie, how about you?"

"Hm, I'm thinking maybe Shawn."

"Yeah he's awesome too."

"What about you Ash?" Maria asked. "Who do you think?"

Ashley thought a moment and then smiled. "I can't decide!"

"Well we'll find out who'll win anyway," Mickie grinned.

"Yeah," Ashley said with a smile. They turned to the television once more in time for Lillian to announce the first entrant.

"Ohh the Undertaker!" said Ashley. "He's a really good wrestler but he's creepy."

"I know," said Mickie with a laugh as they watched him walk slowly like a robot in the blue light and misty smoke. Soon after he got into the ring, the attention was turned to the titantron as it turned blue and then instantly, the number '5' appeared on the screen.

"No freaking way!" Mickie just jumped from the bench the minute she saw the countdown. Then the fireworks burst from above and then one final blast of the fireworks went off before the music starts.

_Come on! You know I got ya. Yeah. One. Breaks the walls!_

"Unbelievable! Chris is number two! Chris is number two!"

Her squeals went off at a high pitch as she jumped up and down the floor. She caught a glance at the two women who were looking at her strangely. Once she had noticed this, Mickie sat back down.

"Uh I mean…oh Chris is number two?" Mickie questioned calmly. "That's cool."

Indeed he was. As he did his usual pose at the ramp, he turned around to face the world. Chris Jericho was entrant number two for the Royal Rumble tournament. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he walked confidently to the ring.

Once he entered in the ring, his smile faded a little though as The Undertaker was staring dead cold at him from the corner. The bell soon signaled the start of the match and the two men locked in. Chris nearly got eliminated but he somehow got out of that predicament as he punched The Undertaker with right hands.

"Come on Chris!" Mickie shouted at the screen. "Yeah, give him a kick too!"

"Wow you sure are getting hyper," said Ashley with a laugh.

"Maybe it's the pretzels cause she was eating them just now," Maria chuckled.

"Nope, actually I promised him I would cheer him on."

"Aw how sweet," said Ashley. "Oh wait the timer's on."

As the countdown to the new entrant came on, the crowd counted down along with the timer.

_9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1!_

The alarm went off.

And the sound of someone spitting was heard from the speakers.

_I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool._

"Carlito," the divas said in unison. It was clearly known now that the Caribbean superstar was indeed entrant number three of the tournament. He stood by the turnbuckle as two competitors stared back at him. Carlito's eyes widen when the Undertaker was going for him. He begged him for mercy but the Undertaker was never a person to be asked for mercy. Luckily for him, Chris hit the tall man from behind and soon as strange as it had appeared since they were rivals, the Raw superstars ended up in a double team. But it ended it briefly as the Smackdown superstar fought through the pain and, to surprise the whole arena, delivered a powerful double chokeslam.

"Ohh that doesn't look good," said Maria.

"Aw poor Chris," said Mickie. "He should make it through that right?"

"I'm sure of it," said Maria.

"Yeah me too," said Ashley. So far the tournament went off to an interesting start.

**XxxX**

The three brands were now colliding in one ring. Forty minutes had past and there was no doubt when someone meant that it is indeed 'every man for himself.'

Whether you are a best friend to a superstar or not, the rules still remain. The chance to be part of the main event at Wrestlemania was hanging in the balance. So you would do whatever it takes to get it.

And that was the main goal in each and every mind of the superstars that were now giving everything they had in the squared circle. Mickie was disappointed that Chris got eliminated from the tournament after he lasted there for nearly twenty-two minutes.

"Well at least he made a great effort," Maria said to cheer her up.

"Yeah he did, didn't he?" Mickie made a small smile.

"Of course," Ashley agreed and smiled. "He did well."

The countdown of the timer on the larger screen was made again and the crowd as usual, shouted along to it. Then the alarm went off and instantly the number '29' appeared beside smaller screen beside the titantron.

_It's time to play the game!_

"It's Hunter," said Ashley, surprised to see him appeared on the ramp. "I thought he's going to be the last one."

"So did I," said Mickie.

"Me too…" Maria trailed off. "But wait…who got eliminated so far?"

Ashley used her fingers to recall the names. "Let's see…it's Santino, The Miz, John Morrison, The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Kofi Kingston, The Great Khali, Chris…aw Cody just got eliminated. Yeah where was I?"

"You stopped at Chris."

"Oh right. Um…Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore…"

"Oh my god Hunter just eliminated Big Daddy V!" Mickie exclaimed. "Did you see that?!"

"Whoa!" said Maria. "Amazing."

"You're telling me," said Mickie. "He's like Superman or something."

"Well you know that he had an injury so he couldn't be in the tournament last year, remember?" Ashley pointed out.

"Oh yeah…so true," Maria agreed. "He missed his chance to be part of Wrestlemania last year. He can't back down on this chance now."

Ashley nodded with agreement. Hunter also eliminated Mick Foley seconds after. Then he turned his attention to his formal rival 'the Samoan Bulldozer' Umaga. Hunter wasn't afraid of anyone and he made it clear when he took down the superstar. Hunter executed the pedigree on Umaga.

"The timer's on again," Maria said excitedly.

"I wonder who is going to the last entrant…" said Mickie.

Ashley wondered the same and smiled. "Who knows. I'll let this random guy surprise me."

As the six eyes now fixed onto the timer, countdown was close to ending…

_5...4…_

Twenty nine men already stepped into the ring. Now for the last entrant to appear.

_3…2…_

The superstar who would be number 30 of the Royal Rumble tournament.

_1…_

The alarm went off. Ashley leant down a closer in anticipation. So did Maria and Mickie.

There was silence for about two seconds at least.

Suddenly Ashley found her heart throbbing madly in her chest. Her jaw dropped to the floor instantly.

"Oh my god…" Maria trailed off, speechless of what to say next.

"No way…" Mickie's eyes were wide with shock.

Ashley hadn't said a word. Just then a dark figure was coming onto the entrance….

**XxxX**

Lifting his head up to reveal his face to the world, he held a big smile on his face. The screams around him felt powerful. He felt like he was at the top of the world now. Being his hyped self, he made his presence known. He stopped to look at Hunter, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. He couldn't help but to smirk at his expression.

As shocking as it was to everyone in the arena, the last entrant of the Royal Rumble was none other than…

John Cena.

**A/N: Phew, I got the chapter done as promised and on time for your birthday too, birthday girl! Yay, lol. **

**So now you know who's the mystery diva is, hehe. Yes it's a long chapter, I know. I hope it's worth it. I had fun writing it anyway.**

**Review and thank you.**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks to xAttitudex, rory21, Inday, Jashley Fan, WWEAngel, Prince of Punk, AshMattXoXo and bob frank for the reviews.**

**Sorry for the late update. Let's blame writer's block for that lol.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_This was it. _

_The moment that he had been waiting for. _

_The loud screams from the fans were evident that it was a huge surprise for them indeed. Though the outcome of this battle royal couldn't be predicted, his in ring return was beyond unpredictable._

_It was a huge surprise._

_And his lips wore a smirk as the thunderous ovation that was given to him._

"_Let's do this."_

_He made his way down to the ring while the remaining superstars looked on in shock._

_Just like the fans, they couldn't believe it._

_But there was one thing for sure. This wasn't a dream._

_Or was it?_

**x-x-x-x**

She sat up from her bed as if she had just received a dose of electric shock. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and she gasped for breath, holding a hand to her chest as she did so.

The beeping sound was the main reason for her scare. The alarm clock would only keep on beeping constantly unless Ashley would do something about it.

Adam shut it off since he was close to the bedside table. "Hey, no need to be jumpy. It was only the alarm clock. You had me scared for a minute."

The dirty blonde chuckled nervously, exhaling a breath to calm down. "I'm sorry. It's just that I…"

It seemed so real to her...that man she saw standing before the thousands of people in attendance...

It was only just a dream. This didn't happened for real, right?

"You what?" Adam asked.

"I had a bad dream," Ashley answered.

"Aw, poor baby."

"Yeah," said Ashley, giggly softly. "But it's over now so…"

He moved his body closer to hers. He placed an arm around her stomach. "Maybe I can help you with that."

She giggled whilst gazing into his green eyes. She could look at them for the whole day and all of her worries would be washed away in an instant.

"That will be very much appreciated," she told him as she massaged his shoulder gently. She loved how he would always make her feel better, even over things that she considered as stupid. He would still do something just to bring back a smile on her face.

Ashley felt her lips pressed against hers and she happily responded with a kiss in return. She brought another arm and wrapped it around his neck as to bring him closer to her. Adam topped his body over her by instinct and soon the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Now this was definitely a dream that anyone would never dare to come out off. It was truly blissful.

Unfortunately it had to be stopped due to a cell phone ringing.

"Why does your cell phone always ring at a bad time?" Adam asked with a roll of the eyes.

Ashley made an apologetic smile and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "I hate to stop the fun but you have to get off of me."

But a playful smirk on his face told her otherwise. "Well you'll have to make me though."

The phone was still ringing. "Come on, get off of me Adam!"

"Make me."

Screams were made and then laughter erupted from her lips. She was still caged under his warm body and it wasn't long until she had fallen prey to his kisses on the neck.

Not that she would complain about it.

Ashley let out a moan. "Oh that feels so good…no, Adam stop! I need to get the phone."

"I didn't hear anything. Did you?"

"Adam!" She laughed again and pushed his weight off her, jumping out of bed once she was free. She rushed to the dressing table to get to her phone.

"Hello?" she said once she answered.

"_What took you so long?"_

"Sorry Ria. So_meone_ was keeping me back." Ashley eyed her boyfriend as she said this. Adam made a pout out of innocence. She held in her giggles upon seeing before she continued on with her phone call. "So what's up?"

"_I'm just checking up on you to see if you're alright."_

"Of course I am. In fact I feel great!" said Ashley.

Maria seemed to be surprised at this…for some reason. _"You sure sounded very…cheery."_

Ashley raised her eyebrow in confusement. "And that's a bad thing? Wait, hold on a sec." She lowered her cell phone from her ear and turned to her boyfriend. "It's Maria. I'm just going to step out for a bit and then come back, okay?"

"Okay. Don't be long," Adam told her with a smirk.

"I won't," said Ashley with a smile. She blew him a kiss before she left the room. Now at the hallway, she walked quickly to find a spot to have a private conversation. Eventually she found a good spot where the soda machine was installed.

Though it was only about 7:30 in the morning, it seemed that Maria's voice could still be heard despite the size of the device.

"_Hello? Hello? Ashley? Are you there? Where have you--"_

"Yeah sorry. I just stepped out of the room. So what is this 'checking up' thing about? I'm not sick."

"I know that and I'm happy that you're not…well not that I thought you are sick but I am now that you just told me that you're not."

Ashley blinked. "Maria…you're confusing me."

She chuckled. _"Okay. Let me just get straight to the point so you'll understand. You left the arena quite early than usual…and you missed the party."_

Ashley remembered now. Yes it was true that she left the arena, at a bad timing in fact.

Usually after the biggest pay per view shows like the Royal Rumble, there would be an after party for the successful victors of that event. But for some reason she felt a funny sensation in her stomach. She assumed that it was a stomach ache.

Adam had insisted that he should leave too but Ashley would never let him miss the party since he was one of the victors after all. Maria gave a ride back to the hotel fifteen minutes later.

"Oh yeah, so I did." Ashley made a nod to herself to confirm that memory.

"_So you're feeling okay now?"_

"Yeah I am, thanks. The Royal Rumble was something else, wasn't it? Like whoa! Adam's match was awesome and of course the thirty man battle royal was unbelievable! So um, who won?"

"_Wow, short term memory loss. Not a good sign."_

Ashley rolled her eyes at the sarcastic comment. "Haha, funny. But seriously who won?"

Maria sighed. _"You seriously don't know?"_

"I guess I have forgotten." Ashley shrugged. "So yeah are you going to remind me? Or are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"_Ashley…"_ Maria began slowly with a pause to break the news to her gently. _"…it was your ex boyfriend."_

A feeling of fear washed over her as her broad smile vanished from her face. That same stirring feeling she felt last night had returned to her stomach once more.

"What?" she questioned, her mind froze with horror. This couldn't be. This had to be a dream. She had dreamt this. This could have been real.

"You heard me," said Maria. "It was your ex boyfriend. John won the Royal Rumble."

Her heart suddenly leaped at the name.

So it wasn't just a dream.

Instead, to her dismay, it was a nightmare that had just been realized.

**x-x-x-x**

"Well well well. If it isn't Mr. Cena himself."

John was in the gym room, in the middle of the dumbbell curl exercise when a familiar voice rang through his ears. He made a glance at his right and saw a brunette man with track pants and a white t shirt and a pair of shades.

And of course his usual smirk as he always wore.

"I would stop smirking if I were you," said John flatly. He continued on with the exercise, bringing his arm upward and downward slowly with the dumbbell.

"Is that intended to be a threat?"

John couldn't help but to be amused at the expression on Randy Orton's face. Randy was wearing shades and his eyebrow had just been lifted as he asked that question.

"Once I am very sure of whose championship belt I'm going after…then I suppose it could be." John returned a smirk for his best friend, the current wwe champion.

His in ring return had been successful. After nearly three months of being out of action, he was now at a position where he had wanted to be.

His goal of becoming the winner of the Royal Rumble had been achieved. The prize attached to this victory was a chance at a title shot at Wrestlemania 24, the most anticipated event that was due to happen the near three months time.

Now he had to figure out which title to go for. He had to choose whether to stay for the wwe championship on Raw or take the opportunity for other championships on either of the two brands. Smackdown had been his first home and he wouldn't mind to go back there again. ECW was the only brand that he had never been into. He had appeared there just once but was never part of the 'extreme' roster.

He still had a lot to think about. And John knew that he had to make that critical decision very soon.

Randy lowered his shades to reveal his crystal blue eyes. "Alright then. Just be careful of what you wish for, Cena."

"Oh I'm always careful, trust me."

His act of being serious didn't last long as Randy let out a chuckle.

"So how are you feeling since your grand return last night?" he asked as John placed the dumbbell back into its rack.

John made a content smile at the thought of recent past event. "I feel great. Never been better. Now I just have to keep up with the winning streak until Wrestlemania comes my way. Of course I don't know who I want to face for whose title yet but…I'll know what I want, eventually."

"Well you better start soon so I can prepare to kick your ass," said Randy, smirking at him.

John scoffed. He picked his bottle of water and began to unscrew the white cap. "Then I suggest you start to prepare, in case. You'll never know…"

"Yes you're right. Never say never would be your motto."

"Of course," said John. "It always has been for me. Always will be. So anyways, enough with the-confrontation-without-the-mic talk, let's save that for ring tonight."

They shared a laugh and then soon after Randy took a seat on the bench next to John.

"So how's life for you man?" John asked.

"It's going good," said Randy. "Can't complain."

"Cool. So…any chance of you having a girlfriend, yet?"

"Who? Me?" Randy asked, pressing a finger to his chest.

"No the cookie monster from _Sesame Street_. Yes, you!"

Randy cackled with laughter as he saw the rolling of the eyes from his best friend. He cleared his throat a moment later to proceed in giving an answer.

"Well…not _yet_."

"So when is the chance for you to finally settle down?"

"Oh but the Lady Thriller never settles down, if you know what I mean." Randy made an eyebrow flash for him and then a smirk was worn on his face.

"Right." John refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"And besides being single is fun. I don't have to worry about flirting with the girls without having to be guilty."

"I'm not saying that being single is bad, don't get my wrong," said John. "but have you ever had any thoughts of being with a girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Sometimes," said Randy. "Home has been getting a little boring with no one to talk to." He shrugged non-chalantly. "Anyway I'm not going to stress myself over that. I'm just going to live for the moment. Party hard and all that jazz."

"Okay then," John said with a chuckle. There was one thing about Randy was that he was always a party animal…and of course being a womanizer that he was, he found himself being hooked up with every single woman that had her eyes on him. He was dangerously attractive and that was something that no woman could deny.

But Randy was a smart and a very intelligent person. But there would be times when he took things as a joke even when John was just being serious.

"And what about you?" Randy turned to John. "How are things going for you? Aside from being back in the ring again."

John made a sigh. "To tell you the truth…I'm not quite sure."

"You want to talk about it?" Randy asked with concern.

"I guess…it wouldn't make me any better but I suppose I should get it off my chest."

He remained quiet for a few moments, lowering down his head as he did. He wasn't a happy man, at all. It wasn't like he wasn't happy to be back in the wrestling industry. That was his passion, his life.

But right now he felt as if he had been split into two. He held onto one half…and then the next half of him was gone.

That memory of unforgettable event had still haunted ever since it happened six months ago….

And today it had still remained to have an effect on him.

"You still miss Ashley huh?"

John's head shot up immediately at her name. It seemed like forever since he heard the sweet sound of her name.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Remember the phone call last Monday? I heard the TV in the background and judging from the bits I heard from Jerry…and you being awfully quiet on the phone…so that pretty much sums it up."

John made a soft chuckle and nodded. "Right. But yeah, I miss her. I still do. Oh and speaking of her…was she at the Royal Rumble last night?"

"Yes she was. Why?"

"I've been trying to look for her. I was hoping that I would meet her at the after party."

"Oh Maria told me that Ashley went back to the hotel. Apparently she wasn't so up to it so she asked her for a ride."

"Oh." John was disappointed to hear this. He was really hoping to see her again. But was that reason true? Could it be that she didn't want to go…because of knowing that he would be there? "I was really hoping that I could get a chance to talk to her, you know?"

"Yeah." Randy said with a nod. "Listen man…there's something that you should know. It's about her actually."

"What is it? Is she alright?"

"Yes she is...but without you it seems."

"What? What are you saying?"

Silence came between them and John knew that what Randy was going to say that he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"I hate to break this to you but…Ashley has already moved on…with someone else."

John felt his heart sinking. Had she really moved on? After all that happened between them?

"Is he someone I know?"

"Yes. Someone you know _very_ well."

"So…so…who is he?"

As Randy opened his mouth again, John prepared himself for the worst.

And now the worst was about to be revealed.

"It's Adam."

* * *

**So here is the chapter at last. Please review and let me know what you think. :) **

**Oh, I have two things to announce:**

**1) There's a trailer for So Far Away. Check it out in my profile, under the videos section. Thanks Mikki! You know you're awesome lol.**

**2) I have a poll up on my profile. It's about a diva who you think should be the main diva in my new story Scars. Be sure to read my summary (on my porfile page of course) before you vote. So go and vote! Thanks. :) **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thanks to xAttitudex, purplefeather21, Prince of Punk, rory21 and AlexzFan66 for the reviews. You guys rock! :D**

**Hope you'll enjoy this one. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

An hour of training session had been a frustrating one. To only one diva that was.

The dirty blonde's performance in the ring had been sloppy. Instead of performing her moves the right way, it seemed as though she had just entered the beginner's stage.

This was not a good sign. The other two divas noticed this as they stared downward at a body lying on the middle of the canvas.

"Is everything alright Ash?" Maria asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ashley muttered at last, rising to her feet.

But Maria and Mickie knew better than to accept that answer. It was clear that she looked upset and was trying to camouflage her frustrations over her poor performance.

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked as she studied her face thoughtfully. "Maybe we should take a five so you can--"

"I said I'm _fine_," Ashley stressed out the last word through gritted teeth. "Let's carry on."

"But--"

"What?!"

They leaped at the sudden burst of anger shooting in their direction. Never had they seen her in this state before. Her blue eyes went ablaze. It was frightening.

"Whoa, Ash…" Maria was beyond astonished. "this isn't like you to be this way."

Ashley's expression soon softened. Her lips trembled along with a stinging sensation burning her eyes.

She tried to forget about his return last night. She tried to not let any part of that memory overtake her mind. But she failed to do so. And now her in ring ability had to suffer because of this.

She buried her face into her hands, to muffle her cries.

"Oh honey," Mickie began as she and Maria caged in the petite body in a three way hug.

"Please tell us what's wrong. We want to help."

"I can't stop thinking about him," her voice was fragile. "He's back…and I don't know what to think."

Maria and Mickie exchanged looks. They knew very well how much it had affected her.

"It's going to be okay," Mickie said softly. "It will be."

"No it's not going to be okay! John is back on Raw and now I have to deal with seeing him a lot from now on. It's too much for me and I can't take it."

She didn't need to be reminded of a past she once shared with him. She didn't need to be reminded how their relationship had ended.

Maria pulled away to study the dirty blonde. "Look at me."

Ashley lifted her head to reveal her tear strained face.

"You will get through this. You will."

She doubted her words. As much as she would want to believe it, they didn't convince her of this.

------

_He appeared in the living room with a big smile on his face. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and her eyes lit upon his return._

"_You're back!" she squealed._

"_I'm back," John repeated, slumping into the couch next to Ashley. She promptly leaned forward to kiss him and he happily returned it. _

_After pulling away from the embrace, Ashley caught a glance at what John was holding in his hand. "What's that you've got here?"_

_He beamed. "It's a present."_

"_A present?" _

"_Uh huh." Before completing his sentence, he placed his hand over her swollen stomach and rubbed it lovingly. "For this little guy right here."_

_Ashley was touched. "Aw how cute!" _

_She was getting near to her term, which meant it wouldn't be long until the baby enters their lives. They could hardly wait for the day to come._

_John gave the small gift to Ashley; she studied it._

"_Wow, it's all wrapped up. And it's got a bow on it too." Ashley laughed._

"_Well it wouldn't be a birthday present if it's not wrapped now, would it?"_

"_Birthday?"_

"_It's an early birthday present."_

"_Ah, I see." Ashley pinched his cheek with affection. "You're so sweet."_

_John smirked playfully. "Let's see if I still am when you see what it is. Go ahead, open it."_

_He loved how her eyes gleamed with excitement, especially when it comes to surprises. She began tearing up the paper and a blue velvet box appeared from underneath. A smile touched her lips instantly._

"_I wonder what it is."_

"_Why don't you open it and find out, Miss Massaro?"_

"_Oh I will, Mr. Cena." Ashley giggled. She did just that and her expression suddenly changed. Her eyes widen, astonished with what she was seeing it. "Oh my god…"_

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen," John broke suddenly, pretending to hold a microphone. "This is John Cena reporting to you live in Boston…home of the famous Red Sox…and Boston cream pie! Tonight I am here on an interview with this lovely lady sitting at my left. She is the WWE diva and is now currently awaiting for a bundle of joy to come along and to share those joys with…whoever the guy is that does the 'You Can't See Me' thing with his hand. Anyway…" He paused to look at Ashley, who was still gaping over the contents. He smiled brightly. "I see that you've just opened the box. Can you kindly share with me and the viewers what is inside it?"_

_He brought the invisible microphone to her. Ashley lifted her eyes in time to meet his._

"_Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?" she asked._

"_Err…" he turned to face the camera. "apparently she has been struck…or should I say __star__struck by whatever it is that's right inside that box and it happens to be none other than…" He peered over to the box and gasped. "a dog tag!" _

"_Not just any dog tag…" She picked up the ball chain and studied the dog chain linking to it. Then she let out a squeal. "Oh John I love it!"_

_She threw her arms around The Chain Gang Soldier who then responded, "…and we'll be right back after these messages."_

"_Will you stop goofing around?" Ashley said with a playful slap on the chest and laughed._

"_Okay I'll stop," John said with a chuckle. "So you like it?"_

"_Are you kidding? This is the sweetest thing you have ever done!"_

"_I'm glad." He smiled, his dimples indented. "'Cause I intend on wearing it from now on."_

_Ashley looked pleased and judging from the sweet kiss they shared, John could tell that she was more than delighted._

_They snuggled closely and turned their attention to the silver dog tag in Ashley's hand. John had many other dog tags but this one had a special meaning to them. _

_It had a name engraved in the middle of it: Jay._

"_I've thought of getting it made for the longest while," John told. "and since we've already know what his name will be, I thought why not."_

_She couldn't help but to let those tears cloud her eyes. "You are more than just sweet. You're incredible."_

"_More incredible than the Hulk?" John smirked._

_She giggled. "Much, much more."_

_And then they kissed. It would be a matter of time before they start a family._

_And they couldn't be more excited for that day to come._

-------

Randy looked at his best friend with sympathy. He could tell that John was still in pain, emotionally. He wished that he had the right words to say without having to sound stupid. But nothing came.

"I…I don't know what to say."

The Chain Gang Soldier frowned. "Well, what's there to be said?"

He stood up from the couch and crossed to the window and stared out of it. Silence plunged the hotel room.

He spoke up a moment later, his back still turned to the WWE Champion. "So here I am. I'm back after being injured for four months…and now it's like it doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Yes it does, John. You've won the Royal Rumble tournament. You've worked your butt off to reach this far. If there's anyone who deserves to have that spot, it's you."

No reply had been made. John was still by the window. Then his voice broke.

"Sometimes I wonder why did he have to go…why did it have to happen? We were so excited about becoming parents…and that dream was taken away from us. Why? He didn't deserve to die."

"Of course not," Randy replied coolly. "But you know, things happen when you don't want them too."

Then, John showed his face at last. There was a frown fixed upon it. "I shouldn't have gone to the arena without her. I knew that she wanted to cook dinner before leaving…but if I had stayed behind and waited for her, then Jay would be alive right now."

"But she insisted that you go. She didn't want you to be late."

"Screw that!" John snapped. "I should have never left Ashley to be her own that night!"

"It's not your fault."

"Like hell it isn't! If I had stayed with her…" he trailed off, fist clenched as his emotions battled inside him. "Then she wouldn't have been in that car accident."

At those last words, he scrunched his eyes. The memory of that night at the hospital flashed into his mind. He remembered how frantic he was upon hearing the news. Randy, Maria and Mickie joined him for support him. He remembered seeing her lying helpless in that hospital bed, in a coma.

Ashley was fortunate to be still alive. But their unborn child didn't make it. It had been killed due to the impact of the accident.

And ever since that tragic night, things had not been the same.

Randy sighed. "Listen man, it was a misfortunate event. There's nothing that can be undone. I know how you and Ashley both feel about the loss."

John shook his head. "You have no idea. So what to do now? I still love her, Randy. I want to pick up the remains of what we had…and now she's moved on with someone else?"

"Apparently so," said Randy. "I was stunned when I heard the news that she and Adam are now dating. I thought you and Ashley would eventually pull through this somehow."

He ran a hand through his short brown hair. He felt as though nothing could be done now.

Then his hand dipped into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of dog tags. They were his treasure. Each of them meant something to him.

But the one he was focusing on now had much more value; held so many memories. He had it customized one year ago as an early birthday gift for his son, Jay. And he still had it with him, all of this time.

Staring at his palm, he said: "Yeah, I thought so too."

* * *

**Teasers for Chapter 7: John goes on a mission to find Ashley while she tries to avoids him backstage; a diva makes her Raw debut.**


End file.
